Love Rekindled
by MysticPhantasy
Summary: GEKIRANGER ONE-SHOT GOU/MIKI: It had been fifteen years since they were together last, but now that they are reunited, Miki has something very important to tell Gou. Something that she hopes will bring them close once again. Rated for a lemon at the end.


**JyuKen Sentai Gekiranger: Love Rekindled**

**By: MysticPhantasy**

(A/N: Hello everyone. First off, sorry for the long authors' note. Due to some financial difficulties, We were forced to separate and move out of our home and move back in with our respective families. This doesn't mean we've broken up, it just means we've temporarily separated, but only physically. We're continuing our relationship long distance until we can get back together. In the meantime, we don't know if we'll be able to continue work on Courage and Innocence as that story is pretty complex and we aren't always online or available to talk on the phone long enough to work on that. Therefore, for now, we'll just do simple one-shots together but we'll try to get back into our bigger story whenever possible. With that in mind, we hope that you will still read and enjoy this and any other work we produce. Also there _is_ a lemon in the later part of the story, so if you want to skip over it, that part is separated by a series of **X'S **before and after it.)

(Disclaimer: We don't own Gekiranger or its characters, but we enjoy having fun with them)

Fukami Gou was working out at the dojo area of SCRTC, but this time he decided to just exercise alone. The others were away, going out to a movie he really wasn't interested in seeing. Besides, this workout gave him a chance to think about things. He had disappeared for fifteen years after failing to bring Rio back to the good side, failing to defeat him. He hadn't realized until he reunited with his brother that he didn't age a day since then due to his werewolf form that he recently overcame. His little brother was now almost as old as he is now and making his own choices. It took him a while, but Gou eventually accepted that his brother was old enough to take care of himself and they could still have a relationship as equals now. But there was one relationship from so long ago he was sure he couldn't renew.

"Hello Gou," the violet Gekiranger heard from behind him. Turning around he saw the smiling face of Masaki Miki. Gou tried to keep his composure at seeing his old friend...no his old flame. He loved her, even if their love was a brief one. Now though, she is 15 years older than the young woman he remembered. She hadn't lost any of her beauty though. If anything her maturity made her more attractive, but she also had a daughter to look after. Clearly she had moved on since the night everyone thought he had died. Even if Miki didn't have any feelings beyond friendship for him, Gou felt lucky that she was still a part of his life and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Miki-san," Gou replied respectively. He didn't want to presume that he could address her as he once did.

"Could we talk for a bit?" Miki asked. Even though Gou had been back for a while, she hadn't really been given a chance to just talk with her old friend and one-time lover. Miki was watching the young man working out and smiled to herself, deciding to watch for a bit before letting him know she was there. He was every bit the man she remembered from so long ago, working very hard and settling for nothing less than his very best. She was so happy when he returned and when he accepted the GongChanger she made for him so long ago, becoming GekiViolet and joining the other GekiRangers. Despite whatever doubts he had at the beginning, Gou had quickly been accepted by the others and he showed a fierce loyalty to all of them which they returned in kind. His hard work, his devotion to his friends, his love of justice, those were the most admirable qualities that reminded Miki of what they once had. She could only hope that what she needed to tell him wouldn't drive them apart now that they were friends again.

"Sure. I was just finishing up my practice for the day anyways and I'm a little thirsty. Would you like to get something to drink?" Gou asked, taking a towel and wiping his brow clean.

"Okay, we can go to the sports bar, you look like you need to rehydrate," Miki joked. Gou chuckled and nodded.

"Great. Give me a few minutes to shower and change and I'll meet you there," he said. After 10 minutes Gou found Miki outside the sports bar smiling and she led him inside After they bought something to drink, they sat down at a secluded table. Gou admitted he liked the idea of being alone with Miki again, but taking a closer look at her face, he wasn't sure what she thought of this. Her smile lessened and her expression became worried.

"Miki-san, what's wrong?" Gou asked. He wasn't used to seeing her look this way. Miki was always calm and collected and hardly let anything get to her. It was one of the many things he admired about her.

"It's about Natsume-chan," Miki replied, taking a sip of her drink. Gou's eyes widened.

"Natsume-chan? Has something happened to her?" Gou asked, now worried for Miki's daughter. He admitted he was fond of the kid. She was extremely intelligent and mature for her age and had the best qualities of her mother.

"No, nothing bad has happened...it's about who her father is," Miki said looking into Gou's eyes He took a quick sip before replying.

"Oh...I understand. It's been about fifteen years. I imagine you would've found someone else by now," Gou replied. True when he first found out about Natsume being Miki's daughter, he felt a twinge of pain because to him it was almost yesterday when he told Miki how he felt about her, but for her, it's been a long time. She thought he was dead and moved on and started a family and now Miki and Natsume were doing pretty well for themselves on their own.

"Actually I never did," Miki replied, "You remember what we did the night you disappeared?"

Gou looked up in surprise and blushed, "Yeah...best night of my life," he smiled thinking of his fondest memory with her, "I didn't know if I was going to make it back or not. As cheesy as this sounds, I thought making love to you would give me the extra something I needed to make sure I did come back...I'm just sorry it didn't work. I'm sorry that I loved you and left you..."

Gou's smile quickly faded and he looked down in sadness. Miki though, took his hands into her own. It was time to just tell him everything, "It was the best night for me as well and I knew you would return someday. However, a few weeks later I found out that you left a bit of yourself behind. Natsume-chan is your daughter as well."

Gou's eyes widened in complete surprise. It fit though, Natsume is just the right age to be his. Gou just assumed Miki moved on relatively quickly, but hearing this news both excited and frightened him, "Oh my God...Natsume-chan is my daughter?" he paused for a moment before continuing, and could only think of how lonely it must have been, "I'm so sorry Miki I didn't mean to leave you alone to raise a child by yourself. You must hate me for that." He looked into Miki's eyes and surprisingly didn't see any resentment towards him. In fact she gave him a small smile.

"I don't. It may seem odd, but i could never be mad at you, especially since I see so much of you in her. It just made me love you more," she replied.

Gou looked back at Miki. This lovely woman could still surprise him after all this time, "You still love me?" he asked, squeezing her hand affectionately in his, "Thank you. Miki," he replied, dropping the honorific now that he knew her true feelings. It made him happy, but there was one other thing on his mind though, "Does Natsume-chan know?"

Miki nodded, "Yes. When she was old enough I told her."

Gou looked up in thought, recalling his first encounter with Natsume, rescuing her from Mele, "So she already knew the day we met? The day I became GekiViolet?"

"Yes but I told her to let me tell you," Miki replied. She hoped he wasn't mad that it took her so long to tell him though.

Gou nodded in understanding. They were so busy fighting the RinJyuDen that he understood there hasn't been a moment where they could discuss this until now, but now that he knew, his heart began to fill with questions, "What does she think of me?" he asked, unsure of himself.

Miki gave him a confident smile, "She thinks you are the bravest person she ever knew," she reassured him.

"Really? I thought she'd be upset that her father wasn't there for her," Gou replied. He remembered his own childhood, having to raise Retsu on his own. There were times he hated his parents for dying and leaving them alone. It was illogical, but that didn't make his feelings any less strong, but Natsume didn't have those kinds of feelings towards him. It felt good but also confusing at the same time.

"Like me she is very understanding," Miki said, starting to find this new unsure side of Gou strangely cute.

"Then she's got the best parts of you," Gou said, starting to cheer up, "She has your heart and your beauty and your intelligence."

Miki smiled and then out of a rising impulse, she leaned across the table and kissed him quickly and softly on the lips, "She has your bravery though."

Gou blushed at the sudden show of affection, but he enjoyed it a lot. It was like he was falling for her all over again, "You're brave as well Miki," he replied, his heart racing and then he kissed her back. It was brief but sweet and they gazed into each others eyes affectionately. The moment was shattered as Gou felt a small pair of arms hugging him from behind.

"Welcome home Tou-chan!" a bright cheerful voice shouted from behind. Gou turned around in his seat and saw the cheerful grin on Natsume's face. The greeting warmed Gou's heart, but also felt very unfamiliar.

"Tou-chan? Home? Are you sure that's what you two want?" Gou asked, looking at Natsume and Miki, "You've both done great without me...and Miki," he took a deep breath before telling her what was really worrying him, "Aren't I too young for you now?" He asked. He was starting to care for her again and he really hoped he wasn't setting himself up for a fall.

Miki smiled a little,"I don't mind being the older woman. And yes we are sure."

"A 15 year older woman," Gou suddenly grinned mischievously, "I can see some potential benefits from that," he looked into the waiting faces of the two ladies that meant the most to him, "Okay I'm willing to give this a try," he said, taking a drink once again.

"Good because I need a date for the father/daughter dance this Saturday," Natsume said suddenly causing Gou to spit out his drink.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" he said, trying not to choke.

"Sorta," Natsume replied, giving him a hug, "I Missed You Tou-chan," she said softly.

Gou looked down at Natsume a little sadly, "I'm sorry Natsume-chan. I can't return that feeling since I didn't know about you until now, but I promise I'll do my best to make up for the years I wasn't there when you needed me," he said seriously.

Natsume grinned, "It's alright. You can start by buying me a new dress!"

Gou turned from Natsume to Miki, "She's gonna milk this for all it's worth isn't she?" he asked.

Miki laughed a little, "Yes, but you are loving it, ne?" she asked cutely.

Gou nodded, "It's weird. Other than my brother it's been a while since I had a family, but I like this feeling," he then moved to kiss Miki on the lips, and then picked up Natsume and kissed her cheek.

"You Are Doing Fine Gou," Miki assured him, happy that Gou was about to be a part of their family.

"Okay then, let's all go dress shopping. I want to get you something nice too Miki," Gou said, but then Natsume sat on his lap and leaned on his chest, yawning, "...or not. Natsume-chan do you want to go home and take a nap?" Gou asked, but Natsume didn't hear him; she was snoring softly, "She's asleep. I never thought I'd see her run out of energy."

Miki smiled, "Let's get her home and put her to bed. Do you want to carry her?"

"Sure," Gou replied, moving Nastsume so she was piggy backing on him while sleeping, then he and Miki walked side by side, heading towards Miki's home, "So...no regrets?" he asked once they arrived.

"About what?" Miki asked, leading Gou to Natsume's room.

Gou took Miki's hand in his, "Well, I'm not sure how to be a father to Natsume-chan, but I'm willing to learn...I'm also willing to learn to be your lover again if you're willing."

Miki smiled and kissed Gou briefly, "I am. Okay, Lesson One: tuck her in and give her a kiss on the head," she instructed.

Gou chuckled, "Okay that's easy enough," he said, putting Natsume in her bed, then covering her with a blanket while kissing her forehead, "Thank you for loving me Natsume-chan," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Tou-chan," Natsume mumbled before turning to her side and falling deeper into slumber.

"I love you too, Natsume-chan," Gou smiled and stroked her hair once more before going back to Miki, "She's sweet when she's sleeping huh?" he joked.

"She has her moments," Miki replied smiling back, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Sure that would be nice," he replied. A few minutes later they were in the living room where Miki brought some tea and rice cakes, "I hope you still like them," she said.

"If your cooking is the same as 15 years ago I'll guarantee I'll still like them," Gou replied, trying a rice cake, eating it slowly to enjoy it before taking a sip of tea, "WOW!" he exclaimed, "You've improved Miki! These are great!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them," Miki replied pouring herself a cup and taking a rice cake before continuing, "So what else would you like to know?"

"Well, this is selfish of me to ask, but in fifteen years you've really never wanted anyone else? No one else has wanted you?" Gou remembered earlier when she said she hasn't had anyone in fifteen years. It was still hard for him to believe that someone as wonderful as Miki hasn't found someone else to love and to love her back.

"I am sure there were some who wanted me, but I didn't want anyone else. I knew I had to wait for you to return," Miki said, taking a sip of her tea, looking back on some sad memories.

"But as far as you knew, I was dead. Weren't you lonely?" he persisted.

"I knew in my heart you weren't dead, but yes I was lonely. Especially at night or when I had a sick Natsume-chan to look after," Miki admitted. Gou looked down sadly, tears coming to his eyes, "Gou?" Miki wiped his tears off slowly and she looked at him in concern.

"I've caused the only woman I've ever loved such pain...and she still loves me. I don't deserve it," he said.

"You do though. don't be upset, please?" Miki said, gently turning his head towards hers.

"Why do you and Natsume-chan love me?" he finally asked.

"Because we just do. Words can not describe why we do. We just do. Do you still care about me after all these years?" Miki replied.

"Very much," Gou said, "I know I haven't said it in forever, but I want to say it now...I love you Masaki Miki."

Miki gently took his face in her hands and leaned over, kissing Gou on the lips, "I love you too Fukami Gou," Miki declared. Gou then slowly leaned back and returned the kiss and then deepened it, moving his hand to her hair and starting to stroke it as he enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. Miki moaned into the kiss before pulling away, "You do know that's how we ended up with our daughter, right?" She smiled mischievously.

Gou blushed at the look in Miki's eyes and the feeling of heat rising within him, but the time for shyness had already passed, "I'm sorry. It's just I _had_ to do that. I don't care how much older you are, you're still beautiful and I still love you and I still want you."

Miki's heart started to race as she saw the look in Gou's eyes. He not only still loved her, he still _desired_ her. She got up and held out her hands, "Come with me," she simply said. Gou took her hands in his and let her lead him. They were both nervous, their hearts racing as they realized what was about to happen, but that didn't stop Miki from guiding Gou to her bedroom. She then let go of his hands and sat on her bed, "Think you remember how things work?" she asked half-jokingly.

"Are you sure you want to risk this? What if we make Natsume-chan a big sister?" Gou asked back, reason temporarily replacing passion.

"Are you complaining? Besides, she loves the idea," Miki assured him.

"Okay then, if you're sure," Gou smiled and then sat next to her on the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He then started to play with her hair as he brought their faces close for a kiss. Miki smiled into the kiss, her hand traveling up Gou's arm and over to the zipper of his jacket, undoing it slowly. Gou then licked Miki's lips softly as he ran his hands down from her hair and over her back, rubbing it softly. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, moaning as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Gou softly replied with a moan of his own as his tongue moved with hers, his hands slipping up under her shirt and rubbing her bare back gently before reaching her bra which he unhooked. Miki then pulled his jacket open and pulled his tee shirt from his jeans, running her hand over his bare side causing him to moan. She then pulled away to catch her breath but also removed his jacket, "You okay?" she aksed.

Gou smiled as he too needed a moment to breathe, "Wow Miki, that was intense," he said, looking deep into her eyes seeing her love and passion for him, "I really do love you, you know, and I'm really enjoying this," he replied.

Miki smiled and removed his shirt seductively, "I know."

Gou took Miki's hand and placed it over his racing heart, "And you fill me with passion too," He then moved towards her neck and started to kiss it and then suck on it.

"Oh God Gou, I've missed this so much!" Miki moaned.

Gou laughed a little before moving off of her neck, his claim to her now very visible and then he moved up to whisper at her ear, "We've only made love once remember?" he whispered seductively and started to nibble her ear a bit as his hands he moved her shirt up a bit so he could rub her bare back.

"Yes but I remember it as if it was yesterday," Miki replied, her hands moving down towards his waist where she then undid his belt and worked on undoing his jeans.

"You were very eager then too if I remember correctly," Gou smiled and kissed her deeply as she removed his jeans and boxers in one move. Miki groaned into the kiss as her hand moved over his erection. Gou moaned and took her hand and wrapped it around his manhood, then laid down on the bed, smiling, "Do what you want with me Miki. I love you," he said.

Miki sat across his hips, removing her shirt and bra and then leaned over, pressing her naked breasts against his naked chest, rubbing herself over his erection and sucking on his neck.

"Oh Miki that feels so great!" Gou groaned as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her closer against him, reveling in the feel of his body against her own, then raked his fingernails across her naked back.

Miki pulled away from his neck, her own love mark on it to match the one he gave her, "It would feel better if you removed the rest of my clothing," she encouraged as she nibbled on his ear.

"As you wish my love," Gou grinned and flipped them both over so now she was the one lying in bed and he was on top. He quickly undid her pants and pulled them and her panties off at once, throwing them carelessly to the side, "Wow Miki...you're even more lovely than I remember, he said, staring at her beautiful naked body with a boyish grin.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Miki smiled back. Gou licked his lips as moved down and then kissed her deeply with passion his tongue ravishing her mouth while his left hand wandered down to her right breast and he gently squeezed it and rolled it around in his hand, "Even bigger than I remember," he moaned, briefly breaking the kiss.

"We were younger then," Miki reminded him, "Keep that up baby...I love it!"

"Miki, you've matured into such a lovely and sexy woman," Gou said softly while kissing her lips then kissed his way down her neck and settled on her breast which he smothered in soft kisses before taking her nipple in his mouth and started to suck. His hand wandered to her other breast and began to play with it, pinching and twisting her nipple. His knee moved to her womanhood and he rubbed it there gently, causing Miki to moan as she ran one hand through his hair while the other dug into his back. This caused Gou to wince a little in pain and pleasure and he gently bit her nipple, pulling at it with his teeth while flicking his tongue over it. His other hand squeezed and pulled at her other breast while his knee continued to pleasure her lower region.

Miki continued to moan and breathe heavily at his ministrations, but she wanted so much more, "Please touch me Gou," she begged.

Gou moved off her breast and smiled at her, "It feels good to be needed," he said, moving up and taking her lips once again as his hand wanders down to her womanhood and he starts to rub it and he presses his body close to hers, feeling every inch of her at once.

Miki moaned as she felt his touch, "Oh God Gou. Right there baby. Please don't stop!" She said, moving her hips to help him move deeper in her.

Gou tried to move his hand into her body, but she was very tight, almost as if she was a virgin again, so instead stuck a single finger inside and began to explore her. He then moved down to once again suck on her breast as he does this, "Does it feel good Miki?" he whispered against her nipple.

"Yes baby. It feels wonderful!" Miki moaned.

Gou felt that she was starting to get a little wet as he moved his finger inside, "You feel a little juicy baby. Let me see what I can do with this," he said, adding a second finger inside her, moving them with a scissor-like motion as he moved to lay beside her, licking her perky nipple.

"Oh Gou. That feels great. More baby!" Miki cried out

"Okay then." Gou inserted a third finger and started to pump them in and out. He then took her hand and puts it over his manhood, "You can play too you know," he encouraged.

"My God Gou, I forgot how large you are," Miki breathed as she wrapped her hand around him and moved up and down his shaft.

"Wow Miki, I just love your touch," Gou groaned, sticking a fourth finger inside of her and then moved in and out of her in synch with her pumping him.

Their passion continued to build higher and higher and Miki desperately wanted all of him, "I can't stand it anymore. I need you now baby. Please!"

"Wow the older, more mature woman is begging her much younger lover huh?" Gou joked. He grinned mischievously and moved in front of her, then moved her legs so they rested on his shoulders, a comfortable position for them both. He then pulled his hand out and used it to guide him to her entrance, "Here it comes!" he called out as he pushed against her firmly causing Miki to cry from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"My God, Gou you feel great!"

"So do you baby," Gou moaned as he felt himself inside her, "Does it hurt though? Can we keep going?"

"It does a little, but I don't want you to stop."

"Okay then," Gou bent down and gave her a soft kiss, then moved to a good position and started to drive himself in and out of her gently, moaning softly with each thrust. Miki groaned as well, both lovers enjoying the feel of each other. They soon increased their pace, their eyes never leaving each other, seeing the love and desire they had for the other and knowing how right they were for each other.

After a few minutes of this, Miki felt her fire reaching its zenith, "Gou, I am about to cum!"

"Okay Miki Do you want me inside you when I go?" he asked.

"Yes baby. Unload everything in me!"

"Okay then, let's go together!" Gou said. He moved faster and faster, feeling himself ready to explode, "Here it comes!" He screamed her name loudly as he released himself inside of her and Miki cried his name as she felt their juices mingle inside of her. Gou slowly and gently removed himself from Miki and then laid beside her, draping his arm across her naked chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was great Miki," he smiled, gazing into her eyes, "How do you feel?"

Miki curled up beside him, "Great. how about you?

"Exhausted but very much in love," Gou replied, kissing her softly.

"Yeah that took a lot out of me too," Miki replied. "I love you Gou," she sighed happily.

"I love you too Miki," Gou smiled back. Slowly their eyes were starting to close, "I think we wore ourselves out more than we thought," he observed.

"Then let's just lay here for a while. I want to wake up with you still here beside me this time," Miki said, yawning slightly.

"I promise, I'll never leave you again Miki," Gou repiled.

"You better not," Miki replied. Gou smiled and nodded, pulling Miki's naked body against his and holding her close as sleep overcame them both.

THE END

(A/N: Well we hope you enjoyed our little one shot. As always, reviews are very welcome. To be honest, we've been wanting to write for this couple for a long time. It's just we originally wait until "Courage and Innocence" was completed because we wanted a long story for Gou and Miki too. This one shot started off as a RP that we did with each other and then edited and detailed to a story. It was a way for us to brainstorm and figure out what we wanted to do with this unsung pairing. It may tie in to a larger story later, or we may just make a separate large story also starring Gou and Miki, but as we said earlier, for now we'll probably just do simple one shots.)


End file.
